


Addition

by Gabberwocky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Getting Together, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rare Pair, and it wasn't even forced, what it this insanity, y'all it's a miracle i wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: It wasn't a surprise when he realized he had a crush on Asahi.





	Addition

It kind of started slowly. The admiration Hinata felt for Asahi turned into a crush first. It only made sense, he guessed. People always thought he was cute an innocent, but he’d had a few people in middle school he’d kissed, enough to know his preferences. And he knew he like boys, especially boys who were bigger than him.

                And Asahi was _much_ bigger than him.

                And really nice.

                So it wasn’t a surprise when Hinata realized he had a crush on Asahi.

                He planned to just keep it to himself, content to gaze at the ace for as long as he could- they only had a few more months together- but it just kept growing. It got bigger and bigger until it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. So he decided to tell Asahi.

                Until he caught Asahi and Noya kissing in the clubroom.

                Kageyama always said he was dense.

                Around that time, Noya started helping Hinata more with receives. It was fun, even if it did sometimes make Hinata prickle with jealousy. Or flush with anger.

                At least, it might have been anger- _should_ have been anger. But it felt nicer.

                The volleyball bounced off his arms directly to where Kageyama would have been standing in a match.

                “Nice receive, Shouyou!”

                Hinata flushed and suddenly it clicked: he had a crush on Noya-sempai too.

                Wait, what? Too? As in also? He has huge crushes on both of his sempais? That’s possible?

* * *

 

                “Hey, Asahi?” Noya said, looking up at his boyfriend as they lounged on the former’s couch after practice.

                “Yeah?”

                “…if we were to add someone from our team to our relationship, who would it be?” Noya smiled. “I’ve been going through it in my head but I don’t know who we’d agree on.”

                “Well, let’s start with who we’re both attracted to.” Asahi chuckled. “Like, there’s no point in adding Kiyoko or Yachi because we’re both really, really gay.”

                “Excuse you, I am straight!” Noya laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

                “Straight as a curly fry, maybe.”

                “Shut up.”

                “Make me.”

                Noya smiled. “That can be arranged.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Asahi’s lips. “Ok, so Kiyoko and Yachi are out. What about Daichi-san? Those thighs…”

                Asahi wrinkled his nose. “I see where you’re coming from but… Daichi’s like a brother to me.”

                “So no Daichi.”

                “No Daichi.”

                Noya frowned. “Ok, who would you add?”

                “Maybe Ennoshita?” Asahi said. “He’s nice, and he’s cute.”

                “Maybe. He’s not really my type, though.”

                “You have a type?” Asahi questioned.

                “Two actually: really big and broad or really small and cute.”

                “How did I not know that?”

                “You’re a horrible boyfriend, obviously.” Noya returned, obviously sarcastic.

                “Obviously. That’s why we’re still together four months later.” Asahi kissed the top of Noya’s head. “OK so I’m too close to the third years, you’re too close to the second years. What about the first years?”

                Noya froze. “Oh, here we are.”

                “What?”

                He blushed. “I’ve been avoiding talking about the first years, honestly.”

                “Why, Yuu?”

                “Because…” Noya’s next words were unintelligible.

                “What?”

                “I have a crush on…” Again, Noya’s voice faded to the point Asahi couldn’t hear it.

                “Yuu…” Asahi sat up. “If there’s someone you’re seriously considering… like someone you actually like… tell me, ok?”  

                Noya nodded. “Hinata. I have a crush on Hinata.”

                Asahi smiled and kisses Noya’s cheek. “I think he has a crush on you too.”

                “No way! I’m totally just his really nice sempai!”

                Asahi shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

                “Anyway, you still haven’t answered. Which first year would you ask to join us?”

                “Hinata.” Asahi answered easily. “I like him, you like him, and I think he’d fit with us well.”

                Noya turns in Asahi’s lap. “You’re serious?”

                “Yeah. I’m serious. Not that I don’t love you enough or anything it’s just…”

                “We can have more. And we can make it work.”

                “Exactly.”

                Noya smiled. “Next question: How do we ask Hinata?”

* * *

 

                Asking Hinata, it turns out, was both easier and much more complicated than either Noya or Asahi had anticipated.

                “Hey, Hinata!” Noya called after practice. “Wanna practice receives?”

                “Yeah, thank you Nishinoya-san!” Hinata crowed.

                Noya smiled as the carrot top bounced over. “Come on, let’s practice.”  

                Hinata nodded and they passed the ball back and forth in silence for a while before Noya broke the quiet.

                “Say, Hinata… what do you see me as?”

                “You’re my sempai. Why?”

                Noya frowned slightly. “Just your sempai?”

                “Noya-san?”

                “Hinata… I’m going to be honest, I have a crush on you. I have for a while.” Noya smiled. “If you don’t feel the same way, it’s ok. I’m just asking.”

                “What about Asahi?!” Hinata asked sharply. “Aren’t you till dating?! Did you break up?!”

                Noya chuckled. “No, we didn’t.”

                “Then why…?”

                “We’re what you call polyamorous. We can fall in romantic love with more than one person at a time. I love Asahi, but I also love you.”

                Hinata stared at Noya. “I-I love you too, Noya-san!”

                Noya smiled. “How would you feel about joining Asahi and mine relationship?”

                “Join… the relationship?”

                Noya nodded. “You don’t have to… but maybe just come on a date with us to try it out?”

                Hinata grinned. “Yeah! That sounds fun!”

                Noya smiled and leaned to kiss Hinata on the cheek.

* * *

 

                Their date was that Friday- Asahi’s parents were out late, so the three of them just met at his house for dinner and a movie.

                Hinata was practically vibrating with nervous energy as he waited for the door to open, struck a little dumb when Asahi leaned down to kiss his cheek and invite him in.

                “Yuu’s already inside.” Asahi said. “Make yourself at home, Hinata.”

                “Shouyou.”

                “Huh?”

                Hinata smiled. “If we’re dating, you can call me Shouyou. Or Shou-chan.”

                Asahi nodded. “Ok, Shouyou. Come on in.”

                Noya looked up from the couch. “Shou-chan!”

                “Noya-san!” Hinata bounded over to the older boy and flopped down next to him on the couch.

                “You can call me Yuu, Shouyou. We are dating now. If you want to.”

                “Yuu,” Hinata smiled, “That’s a nice name.”

                Noya laughed. “I’m a bit partial to it myself.”

                Asahi chuckled as he walked past, pausing to press a kiss to Noya’s lips before continuing to the movie cabinet. “What movie should we watch?”

                “Didn’t we agree that Shouyou could pick?”

                Hinata sits up. “Really?”

                Asahi nods. “Yeah.”

                “Can we watched Moana? I saw it in theatres with Natsu but I haven’t seen it since. It was really good.”

                “I don’t think I own it, but I heard it’s on Netflix.”

                “Great!”

                Asahi sat on the couch and Noya settled against his side, Hinata sitting awkwardly beside the two of them as the movie started.

                As the movie went on, Hinata spent less and less time actually watching the movie and more time watching Asahi and Noya interact, as the two whispered lovingly to each other and link their hands together.

                Noya noticed Hinata staring first and paused the movie. “Shou?”

                Hinata blushed and looked away. “Sorry.”

                “Hey, it’s ok. We should be saying sorry.” Asahi shifted some to make room on the other side of him. “This is a date for all three of us, you can come cuddle too.”

                “Really?!”

                “Of course.”

                As soon as he got permission, Hinata crawled to the other side of Asahi and curled up against the oldest boy.

                “Hey… before we start the movie again,” Noya started, reaching down to run his hands through Hinata’s hair. “Maybe we should talk about the three of us?”

                “That’s a good idea.” Asahi agreed.

                “What about the three of us?”

                “Like, boundaries and stuff. So we make sure no one gets neglected or feels left out.”

                “Oh,” Hinata frowned slightly. “I’ve never… never…”

                “Dated more than one person?”

                “Dated at all…”

                Noya sat up. “Shouyou! We’re your first?”

                Hinata nods. “I’ve never even really been interested in anyone romantically before you two. I’ve kissed though. Some friends who wanted to experiment… and I did too.” He yawns widely and Asahi realizes how late it is.

                “How about this: we finish the movie, go to sleep, and in the morning, we can figure all of this out?”

                Noya nods. “That sounds good. But before that… Shouyou, can I kiss you?”

                Hinata squeaks a little bit before nodding and Noya leans in for a chaste kiss.

                When he pulled back, the two smaller boys snuggled back against Asahi, who watched them fall asleep to the finale of “Moana.”


End file.
